Destiny
by hyukjae86
Summary: Takdir yang menjawab siapa yang sesungguhnya benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae, Haehyuk/YAOI/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee donghae**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, fantasy. typo**

•

Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk membuat menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati seorang Hyukjae.

•

Jaman kerajaan,;

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerpa surai lembut namja yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, daun –daun yang berguguran tidak menyurutkannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Mata teduhnya menatap alam yang terhampar dengan sempurna, sungai bening yang sedikit tertutupi dedaunan dari pohon –pohon sakura di pinggiran sungai ini. Ini sudah musim gugur, musim yang sangat di sukai namja kurus yang masih setia berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hyukjae"

Namja itu menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

"kajja..nanti kita telat" tangannya di tarik paksa oleh namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

Mereka berdua pun berlari, takut terlambat dalam kelas memanah hari ini.

"oppa" langkah namja kurus yang bernama Hyukjae itupun terhenti saat seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya memanggilnya.

"hyung tunggu sebentar" pinta Hyukjae kepada Lee sungmin, namja manis yang menarik paksa Hyukjae tadi.

"ne Yoona-ah"

"oppa sehabis pulang dari kelas memanah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, apa oppa bisa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik bernama Yoona itu.

"baik, kita bertemu di pohon sakura pinggir sungai" Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia menyetujui tempat yang di tunjuk oleh kekasihnya.

Dan Hyukjae pun pergi kembali menuju kelas memanahnya.

•

"mianhae sonsengnim,, kami terlambat"

Hyukjae dan Sungmin menunduk penuh hormat kepada pria tua di depan mereka.

"kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Pria tua itu, ia adalah guru di perguruan memanah ini.

"kami hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan di sungai dan lupa jika hari ini ada pelajaran memanah, mianhae" Jawab Hyukjae

"baiklah kalian ku maafkan, tapi jika kalian mengulanginya akan aku beri hukuman, mengerti?"

"ne. Sonsengnim" jawab Hyukjae dan Sungmin serempak.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke arah meja mereka yang terletak di belakang. Sonsengnim pun melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"PANGERAN LEE DATANG"

Teriak seseorang dari luar.

Sontak semua orang berdiri termasuk Hyukjae, untuk menyambut sang Pangeran.

Hyukjae POV

Pangeran itu datang, Pangeran dari kerajaan kami. entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika dia datang. Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun dengannya, dan dia juga tidak pernah berbuat buruk padaku tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tidak suka jika ia datang ke kelas ini.

Sudah dua bulan ini dia menjadi salah satu murid di perguruan memanah ini, namun mungkin baru sebulan Pengeran itu datang ke kelas ini. Dengan pangkat nya sebagai Pangeran, ia selalu di segani termasuk dengan para guru disini. Dia sangat di spesialkan oleh semua orang.

Pintu terbuka

Para pengawal langsung berbaris untuk menyambut Sang pangeran.

Sang pangeran pun masuk, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini menunduk penuh hormat termasuk diriku.

"tunggu di luar" Suara tegasnya menggema di ruangan ini, memperintahkan para pengawal untuk menunggu di luar kelas.

Tap..tap..

Suara langkah kaki nya terdengar mendekat ke arah ku. Berjalan mengitari bangku untuk memilih tempat yang mana akan ia duduki meskipun tempat yang diinginkannya sudah di isi oleh orang lain namun sebagai pengeran dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya.

Tap..tap..

Tatapan tajam nya mengarah padaku, menatapku dengan intens sampai ia melewati tempat dudukku. Ini mungkin yang membuatku tidak suka padanya, aku sering merasa ia mentapku dengan tajam.

Sang Pangeran berhenti di bangku di belakangku lalu duduk dibangku itu.

Pelajaran di mulai kembali oleh sonsengnim.

•

Mataku menatap dengan tajam ke arah satu titik dipapan yang berada 10 meter di depanku. Aku menarik alat panah milikku siap untuk membidik dan menancapkan anak panah milikku. Dalam hitungan ketiga aku siap untuk melepaskan anak panah ini.

1...2...

"berhenti" teriak sonsengnim di belakangku.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, sonsengnim berjalan kearahku.

"biarkan sang pangeran terlebih dahulu Hyukjae"

"tapi.."

"sudah jangan membantah, sana bergabung dengan teman-temanmu" usir sonsengnim.

Akhirnya aku pergi dari tempat tersebut, dan saat aku berbalik ternyata ada Pangeran donghae yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

'cih,,,hanya karena ia seorang Pangeran, dia bisa seenaknya'

Aku memalingkan wajahnya saat berpapasan dengannya. Dan aku sangat tidak suka setiap dia menatapku.

•

Kelas sudah berakhir, teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang termasuk Sungmin hyung. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju taman belakang dimana tempat ku berlatih diam-diam.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku sampai di taman belakang. Aku melihat kearah sekitar. Sepi, sudah tidak ada lagi orang disini.

Aku mengambil alat panahku yang letakkan dipunggungku. Aku memposisikan tempat berdiriku searah dengan papan panah di depanku yang berjarak 20 meter. Setelah cukup sama aku mengambil anak panah, dan dan menarik tali panah itu.

Aku membidik titik yang ada di tenga-tengah papan itu, setelah cukup pas aku melepas tali panahnya.

Happ...

Yahh bidikan ku tidak tepat, anak panahnya hanya mengenai pinggir papan itu, jauh sekali dari bidikanku. Aku mencoba kembali.

Sudah lima kali namun tidak ada satupun anak panah yang tepat mengenai bidikanku. Aku mencoba kembali, aku mengambil anak panah lagi dan menarik tali panahku bersiap untuk menembak kembali.

"tegak badanmu, lurus kan tangan mu dengan arah pandangmu lalu lepaskan panahnya" seseorang berbisik di telingaku, dan memegang tanganku agar lurus ke depan seakan memelukku dari belakang. Seakan terhipnotis aku mengikuti apa yang dibisikkannya dan melepas anak panah itu.

Haapp..

Tepat, anah panah itu tepat mengenai titik di tengah papan itu, aku berhasil. Aku tersenyum senang, tapi mengingat tangan orang tersebut masih menempel dengan telapak tanganku. Aku langsung melepaskan dan menghindar dari tubuh tegap dibalakangku.

Deg..

Pangeran Donghae

Aku sangat kaget, ternyata Pangeran donghae yang ada dibelakangku tadi.

Dia hanya diam, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan aku yang masih terkejut.

•

Drap..drapp..

Aku berlari sangat kencang. Aku lupa jika sore ini aku ada janji dengan Yoona. Semoga saja dia masih ada disana dan dia tidak marah padaku.

Perlahan aku melihat sosok yang aku cintai masih duduk di akar pohon besar dipinggir sungai, dia masih menungguku. Aku tersenyum senang.

Sejenak aku mengatur nafasku sebelum menyapanya.

"Yoona-ah" panggilku

Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Mianhae, oppa terlambat" kataku sambil tersenyum

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiriku. Sosok cantik yang memakai pakaian hanbok itu perlahan berjalan kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih" aku membelai pipinya lembut. "kau marah karena oppa terlambat?" tanyaku

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oppa" Katanya pelan"mianhae"

"kenapa minta maaf, ada apa chagi"

"aku ingin berpisah" aku langsung terdiam mendengar kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"wae?apa oppa berbuat salah, tolong katakan agar oppa bisa merubahnya"

Yoona kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa? Oppa sangat mencintaimu"

"aku menyukai orang lain oppa"jawabnya.

Deg..

"nugu?" Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya kembali."NUGU?" teriakku

"Donghae"

Pangeran itu? Bahkan kekasihku pun bisa menjadi miliknya.

"aku akan membunuhnya" kataku penuh kebencian. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Yoona dariku apalagi Pangeran sialan itu.

"andwe oppa" Yoona mencoba menahanku yang akan pergi untuk mencari Pangeran itu.

"oppa andwe" tangisnya sambil memelukku. " aku sangat mencintainya oppa, tolong jangan bunuh dia" pinta Yoona

"ani, tidak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku" aku melepaskan pelukan Yoona dan berlari untuk mencari Pangeran itu.

'aku akan membunuhnya'

•

Normal pov

Hyukjae berlari menuju istana, namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam istana ia melihat orang yang ia cari sedang memberi makan kuda di halaman istana. Ia berjalan kerah sang pangeran, melihat seseorang mengarah padanya sang pangeran berbalik dan menatap terkejut Hyukjae yang sedang menghampirinya.

Hyukjae mengambil panahnya, dan dalam jarak 10 meter hyukjae mengarahkan anak panahnya ke sang pangeran. Donghae tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya terdiam menatap Hyukjae yang perlahan mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya.

Tangan Hyukjae mencekram kuat panahnya, dan menarik tali yang siap jika dilepas maka anak panah itu akan melesat ke arah bidikan nya.

"aku akan membunuhmu" kata terakhirnya Hyukjae sebelum melepas anak panahnya.

Bughk...

Tubuhnya langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Donghae langsung berlari ke arah Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae..Hyukjae" panggilnya

"mianhae oppa" Yoona menangis di hadapan Hyukjae sambil memegang sebatang kayu besar yang baru saja di pukulkan ke kepala Hyukjae untuk menolong Pangeran Donghae.

Pandangan Hyukjae mulai memudar, darah yang keluar dari kepalanya semakin banyak. Donghae masih berusaha memanggil nama Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie" kata terakhir yang Hyukjae dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

•

Cahaya silau membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan membiasakan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mata indahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya yang masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, namun keinginan itu di tolaknya saat ia merasa aneh dengan tempat yang biasa ia tiduri setiap hari.

Ini bukan tempat ia biasa tidur, 'dimana ini?' tanya nya dalam hati.

'kenapa kasur ini empuk sekali, sangat berbeda seperti biasanya'

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasaran, Hyukjae melihat kesekeliling tempat baru ini. Matanya manatap kaget saat menyadari ia tidak sendiri tidur dikasur besar dan empuk ini. Ada sosok lain yang juga tidur di sampingnya sambil memunggunginya. Sosok itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghadap Hyukjae.

"HUWAAAAA" jerit Hyukjae saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

Sosok tersebutpun langsung terbangun akibat jeritan Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun di tubuhnya, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya

"HUWAAAAA" untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini Hyukjae menjerit.

"wae Hyukkie?" sosok itu bertanya pada Hyukjae

'Hyukkie?'

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, PANGERAN DONGHAE"

TBC

Masih bingung ceritanya?

Ini ff pertamaku yang bertema fantasy. Disini takdir yang akan menjawab siapa yang sebenarnya benar-benar tulus mencintai Hyukjae.


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINY

Chapter 2

•

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo**

•

Sina matahari yang perlahan masuk ke retina mataku akhirnya membuatku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Perlahan mataku terbuka dan mencoba membiaskan silaunya matahari pagi.

Kenapa kasurnya terasa empuk sekali, berbeda seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar ruangan ini.

Dimana ini?

Aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui ternyata ini bukan kamarku. Dan yang sangat membuatku kaget saat aku menyadari ada seseorang disampingku.

Siapa dia?

Sosok itu membelakangiku, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Penuh pertanyaan dalam otakku apalagi mengenai sosok disampingku ini. Aku mencoba memegang punggungnya berharap dapat melihat wajahnya.

Saat aku menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba sosok itu berbalik kearahku.

MWO?

"HUWAAAA" teriakku.

Namja itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan ku. Aku benar-benar kaget, Dia adalah pangeran Donghae.

Aku langsung mendudukan diriku, namun selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku turun dan aku langsung kaget ke dua kalinya dalam pagi ini.

"HUWAAAA" jeritku kedua kalinya

Tubuhku tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. 'ottokhe?'

"wae Hyukkie?" tanya Pangeran donghae

'Hyukkie?'

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, PANGERAN DONGHAE" aku langsung menarik kembali selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi dadaku yang terbuka.

"pangeran Donghae? Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" dia malah bertanya balik padaku.

Owh aku benar-benar membenci pria ini.

Tangannya terangkat seperti ini memegang keningku.

"apa kau marah karena aku terlalu kasar semalam?" Tanyanya.

"mwo?"

"Hyukkie jangan seperti ini, mianhae ne"

'sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan, aku tidak mengerti.

"hyukkie" Dia mencoba menyentuhku kembali. Aku coba mengelak dan tanpa sadar aku sudah dipinggir ranjang.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT"

Brukkk

"AWWW" teriakku kesakitan. Bokongku kenapa sakit sekali, rasanya sangat perih.

"Hyukkie,," Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan hanya memakai celana pendek yang menutupi bagian inti tubuhnya. Pangeran satu ini benar-benar gila.

"appo?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja"

Dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Pangeran?" aku mempertahankan selimut ini dari tubuhku.

Namun dia tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih menoba menarik selimutku.

"YAKK.. JANGAN MENYENTUHKU" aku langsung bangkit dan berlari untuk menghindar darinya dan tanpa sadar masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan lalu menutup pintu tersebut rapat-rapat.

'aman dari pangeran gila itu' aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hyukkie buka, hyukkie" teriaknya dari luar ruangan ini.

Aku tidak peduli.

'eh.. tempat apa ini?'

Aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan ini. Aku terpaku pada sebuah cermin yang tergantung di tembok. Lama aku tatap pantulan diriku disana.

'apa ini aku?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku meraba wajahku, apa ini benar-benar aku. Rambutku yang dulu berwarna hitam namun sekarang berwarna coklat tua dan berponi. aku merasa sangat berbeda dengan diriku sebelumnya, penampilanku benar-benar berbeda, aku terlihat lebih kecil dan ...manis?. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Badanku pun dipenuhi warna-warna merah disekitar tengkuk leherku hingga ke dada dan perutku. Badankupun terasa sangat lengket dan berbau aneh.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali saat terakhir aku tertidur. Tapi Kenapa sulit sekali mengingatnya.

Aahh aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar.

Dukk..dukk..

"hyukkie, buka" Suara pangeran kembali terdengar.

Ah aku punya ide.

Aku mendekat ke arah pintu.

"ambilkan aku pakaian, maka aku akan keluar" kataku.

"ok, tapi kau harus keluar chagi"

'mwo? Chagi?'

"hyukkie ini pakaian untukmu"

Perlahan aku membuka pintu, aku mengintip sedikit. Pangeran Donghae menyodorkan pakaian kearahku, ia sudah memakai baju dan juga celana panjang.

"anu..pangeran" kataku terbata.

"ne?"

"aku ingin mandi, dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku.

Bukan nya menjawab, ia malah tertawa.

"Pangeran"

"sekarang kau berdiri di tempat yang mana kau cari Hyukkie"  
"mwo? Ini?"

"ne"

"tapi tidak ada air didalam?"

Dia menerobos masuk kedalam.

"ini hyukkie" dia menunjukkan sebuah bak besar, lalu memutar besi yang berada di atas bak tersebut tiba-tiba air keluar dari lubang besi itu. Bagaimana bisa air keluar dari sana?

Biar nanti saja aku tanya, sekarang aku hanya ingin mandi karena badanku sangat lengket dan bau.

"sekarang mandilah, atau aku yang memandikannya" katanya sambil menampilkan seringai diwajahnya.

"tidak, aku bisa mandi sendiri pangeran"

•

Cklek..

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar kamar ini yang terdapat ranjang besar ditengahnya.

'sebenarnya dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini?'

Pangeran Donghae tidak terlihat. Aku berjalan kearah pintu yang terbuka. Wangi harum masakan tercium saat aku keluar dari kamar itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti bau masakan ini, karena jujur aku sangat-sangat lapar.

"Hyukkie"

Pangeran Donghae mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"kajja kita sarapan" Dia menarik tanganku dan mendudukan tubuhku ke kursi dengan meja yang sudah tersaji makanan.

"emm..pangeran"

"ne,, ah jangan memanggilku pangeran,aku memang tampan seperti pangeran tapi rasanya aneh dengan sebutan itu" ucap nya.

Bukankah ia memang pangeran?

Memang penampilannya sangat-sangat berbeda seperti diriku juga tadi. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, mungkin hanya dia yang mengetahui semuanya.

"Pange..maksudku Donghae-ssi"

"Donghae" ia membenarkan cara bicaraku,

"Donghae, sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa disini?"tanyaku hati-hati.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa Hyukkie? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau marah padaku" bukannya menjawab ia malah bertanya kembali padaku.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya ku kembali.

"hemm baiklah, tentu saja kau ada disini, inikan rumahmu ah tidak maksudku rumah kita"

"mwo? Rumah kita? Aku tidak pernah memiliki rumah ini, apalagi punya kita berdua" kataku

"apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?" dia mengusap kepalaku. Aku mencoba menghindar darinya.

"entahlah" jawabku.

"ya sudah kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita ke dokter"

"dokter? Apa itu?" tanya ku

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kau harus cepat-cepat dibawa kesana hyukkie" ucapnya frustasi.

•

Donghae keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Ia terlihat lebih tampan, tapi aku lebih suka melihat ia memakai pakaian kerajaan. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan, ingat hyukjae dia itu pangeran sombong yang kau benci.

"kajja" ia menarikku lagi.

Kami berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Saat keluar dari rumah ini ternyata ini bukan luar seperti yang aku pikirkan. Ini ruangan sepi yang hanya terdapat pintu-pintu saja.

Donghae masih menarikku ke sebuah pintu besar lalu memencet tombol yang terdapat di sebelah pintu itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka, namun isinya hanya sebuah ruangan yang sangat kecil. Ia menarik kembali tanganku untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi aku menahannya.

"wae?" tanya Donghae saat aku tidak mau masuk kedalam ruangan kecil itu.

"kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"tentu saja ke dokter, kajja! Setelah itu aku harus ke kantor hyukkie"

"tapi kenapa kau malah mengajakku masuk ke ruangan sempit itu" kataku sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"ini lift hyukkie, kita akan turun kebawah pakai ini, kajja" akhirnya aku menurut dan masuk kedalam ruangan sempit ini. Pintu besar ini pun tertutup saat aku masuk kedalam.

Ting..

Pintu besar ini terbuka. Aku dan Donghae langsung keluar dari sana. Donghae menarikku kembali.

Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

"masuk"

Aku pun masuk kebenda hitam besar yang terdapat pintunya. Donghae ikut masuk juga lewat pintu satunya.

Donghae menatapku, lalu mendekat kearahku. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"kau harus memakai sabuk pengaman"

Ternyata ia menarik tali yang ada di pojok tempatku duduk.

Tiba-tiba benda ini bergerak, dan berjalan semakin cepat. Aku yang kaget langsung memegang erat tempat dudukku.

Benda ini berhenti saat ada palang merah di depan. Donghae membuka kaca dipintu itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Ditempelkannya di tembok itu dan palang merah itupun terangkat naik sehingga benda ini berjalan kembali.

Woah hebat sekali hanya dengan kartu itu palang tadi bisa terangkat.

Benda berjalan ini keluar dari gedung besar ini. Lalu berjalan di jalan yang juga banyak benda-benda berjalan lainnya. Sebenarnya ini sudah jaman apa? Aku seperti terlempar ke jaman lain yang aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku memandang kesekitar, banyak bangunan tinggi yang menjulang hingga kelangit. Dan banyak papan yang menampilkan gambar yang bergegrak-gerak.

"sebenarnya jaman apa ini?" tanyaku pada Donghae yang duduk disampingku.

"maksudmu?"

"tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya ku

"2013"

"MWOOO?"

Tiba-tiba benda ini berhenti mendadak.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"kau pasti bohong, terakhir aku berada di jaman kerajaan Joseon"

"mwo? Hyukkie jangan bercanda seperti ini. Perilakumu sejak bangun tidur tadi benar-benar aneh"

"aku tidak bohong, aku hidup di jaman Dinasti Joseon"

•

Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada pria paruh baya tadi yang kata Donghae adalah Dokter itu. Ia tampak tidak yakin dengan ceritaku.

"ia seperti terlempar waktu. Aku juga belum yakin akan adanya reinkarnasi seperti diyakini banyak orang. Tapi dari apa yang ia katakan semuanya padaku, aku sedikit percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi itu" Dokter itu berbicara kepada Donghae

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau harus memulainya dari awal kembali, buat ia suka padamu dan percaya padamu"

"terima kasih Dokter"

Donghae pun berdiri dan menunduk hormat kepada dokter itu, akupun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

Donghae menarikku keluar ruangan ini. Mukanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia duduk di kursi panjang depan ruangan tadi, akupun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Hyukkie"

"hmm" melihat wajahnya yang sperti itu, aku jadi tidak berani berkata banyak padanya.

"kau tahu siapa aku?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku

"katakan aku siapa"

"Lee Donghae, pangeran di kerajaan tempat ku tinggal. Dan namaku Lee Hyukjae bukan Hyukkie yang seut-sebut itu"

"hanya itu yang kau tahu diriku?"

"mm.. kau juga satu perguruan memanah denganku"

"apakah jaman mu dulu kita tidak saling dekat" kata Donghae lagi

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Malah aku membencimu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara disaku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan benda kotak kecil dari kantung celananya dan menempelkan benda kotak itu di telinga nya.

"ne, aku akan segera kesana"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"ayo, aku harus kekantor" ajaknya. Aku menurut dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Namun Donghae mengenggam tangaku dan menarikku untuk sejejar berjalan dengannya.

•

Aku dan Donghae masuk kedalam gedung tinggi. Saat diperjalanan Donghae sedikit memberitahu padaku tentang mobil yang ku sebut benda berjalan tadi.

"ini adalah perusahaan milik kita, dan setiap hari aku harus kesini untuk bekerja selain hari libur tentunya" Donghae menjelaskan lagi apa yang tidak aku mengerti.

Sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti dengan keadaanku.

Semua orang yang ada disini menunduk hormat pada kami. Donghae terlihat seperti Pangeran.

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan besar.

"ini kantorku, tempat biasa aku bekerja hyukkie"

Aku memperhatikan sekitar. Banyak buku-buku disini.

"kau bersantai saja disini, aku harus mengerjakan laporan yang belum selesai sebentar saja ne"

"ne" aku duduk di kursi empuk yang terdapat diruangan ini.

•

Bosan

Setelah membaca satu buku yang aku tidak mengerti isinya, aku menyenderkan badanku ke kursi ini. Aku menatap Donghae yang masih serius dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya.

"kenapa menatapku? Aku memang hyukkie"

"siapa yang menatapmu, aku hanya bosan disini"

"bosan?" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearahku.

"ini" Donghae memberkan benda kotak itu padaku.

"apa ini?"

"ini handphone, kau bisa bermain game agar tidak bosan. Atau akau ingin melihat foto-foto kita"

Donghae mengajarkan aku bagaimana memakainya. Donghae membuka segala permainan. Setelah sedikit paham Donghae kembali duduk dikursinya.

Setelah bosan dengan permainan game itu, aku mengutak-atik dan menemukan sebuah tulisan "foto" aku pun mengkliknya.

Keluar semua foto-foto diriku dan Donghae. Aku sangat kaget saat melihat satu persatu foto itu, disana aku seperti sangat dekat dengan Donghae. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan dalam foto itu kami berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

Omo.. ada satu foto yang disana Donghae mencium pipiku. Aku ingin bertanya padanya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya.

Klek..

Pintu terbuka.

Tiba-tiba benda yang aku pegangpun terjatuh.

"Yoona"

TBC

Otthe? Tidak memuaskan ya

Maaf tidak memuaskan, karena aku belum bisa buat ff fantasy seperti ini. Sudah mulai jelaskan gimana sebenarnya cerita ini.


End file.
